Bokura no Love Style
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Songfic to the song Bokura no Love Style. Hikaru decides to under go an expiriment to make Kaoru miss him, but it doesn't go all to plan when Kaoru jumps to the wrong conclusion. HITACHIINCEST Rating for the incest.


Kanoi: Konbawa mon amis, I hope you are well.

Hikaru::looks at Kaoru:: Wow… she actually started off calmly.

Kaoru: It's amazing…

Kanoi::glares at the twins:: I'm tired, leave me be. Anyway, got this idea while watching lots of Hitachiincest AMVs to the song "Bokura no Love Style" which is an amazing song sun by the seiyuus of the twins. The fic itself includes the Japanese lyrics because I just figured that would be a better decision, but I'll have the translation posted at the bottom.

Hikaru & Kaoru: Disclaimer: Kanoi doesn't own Ouran OR the song in this story, so don't sure her.

Hikaru::whispering:: Actually go ahead, we wouldn't mind at all.

Kanoi: HIKARU!!!

Hikaru and Kaoru::sigh:: Hai, hai, on with the fic.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kimi no miteru me no mae hoka no ko to no oshaberi Oh No, No, No  
Waza to misetsukeru no wa shite hoshikute yakimochi Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

Hikaru smiled handsomely at Haruhi, and he casually wrapped his arm around her.

"So, Haruhi…" the elder Hitachiin twin started but was cut off by the petite girl under his arm.

"What is it Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, agitated. "I'm really busy right now."

Hikaru was taken aback for a moment by Haruhi's response but quickly recovered, and once again smiled at the girl. "I just wanted to walk you home."

Haruhi looked at him blankly for a moment, before turning away from him. "No." That said she started walking.

Hikaru ran after her laughing and shouting her name before he finally caught up to her, much to her chagrin.

Kaoru ran after the building, bright smile upon his face.

"Hikaru! I-" Kaoru abruptly stopped and started as he saw his brother walking off with their classmate. His shoulders slumped and the smile fell off his face.

My darling Please ai ni wa My darling Please sukoshi no  
Shougai aru to motto moeagaru mono

When the duo reached the Fujioka household Haruhi looked sternly at Hikaru.

"What was all that for?" she demanded.

"All what for?" the twin asked, a look up completely innocence and confusion at her statement on his face.

"Walking me home, and without Kaoru. You just blew him off. I know you heard him call your name because I certainly did. Is something going on?" Haruhi asked stubbornly.

A sly grin spread across Hikaru's face as he said, "No, but sometimes leaving him hanging just makes things more interesting."

"Huh?"

"Ja ne, Haruhi!" shouted Kaoru as he ran off.

Haruhi just stared after him blankly.

Sore ga bokura no love style ai no katachi sa love style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
Kore ga futari no love sytle doko made datte love style  
You are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you

Kaoru slumped up into his and Hikaru's bedroom and numbly sat down on the edge of the bed. His normally elegant face was crumpled in hurt and confusion. He then fell over onto his side and curled into the fetal position, feeling the loneliness of not having his brother there engulf him. He grabbed Hikaru's pillow, which was next to him, and held it to his chest.

The younger twin buried his face into the pillow, relishing in the wonderful scent of his brother. It only caused the loneliness seep in deeper, and he couldn't stop the tears from passing from his tightly shut eyes.

"Hikaru, why did you leave me?" he implored the air around him, before falling into a fitful sleep.

Sukoshi yarisugita ka na? Maji de okoraseta ka na? Oh No, No, No  
Dakishimete ageru kara nakanaori wo shiyou yo Oh Yes, Yes, Yes

Kaoru woke with a start from a rather horrid nightmare. When he finally realized it had all been a dream he rolled over onto his back to stare at the beautifully designed ceiling.

"Maybe I over-reacted," he said to himself with a sigh. "I mean, just because he walked home with Haruhi doesn't mean he doesn't care about me at all anymore. Besides, this is good for him, to get to know others. If he loves Haruhi though…" Kaoru trailed off, unsure of how he should react to this revelation. After a few moments a steely determination came over his eyes and he declared, "If it makes Hikaru happy, I'm fine with it!"

Kaoru then wearily closed his eyes once more. "I just wish it were with me…"

My darling Please kizuna wa My darling Please fuan wo  
Norikoete koso tsuyoku fukaku naru mono

Hikaru walked into his and his twin's bedroom, and a small smile spread over his face as he saw his beloved brother lying on the bed. His brow furrowed, however, when he saw his brother seemed in pain. He quickly, but quietly made his way to the bed. He sat on the edge and leaned over Kaoru, lightly gripping his twin's slender shoulder.

"Kaoru," Hikaru whispered.

Said twin's eyes snapped open and looked at Hikaru in confusion at first. Then they started to water up again.

"Hikaru!" cried the younger twin as he launched himself in Hikaru's arms.

Although surprised, Hikaru wasted no time in enveloping his over emotional brother. A small smile came over the elder's face as he held his crying twin, loving the feel of how perfectly they fit together.

Sore ga bokura no love style tsukisusumu no sa love style  
I need you, I want you, Forever  
Kore ga futari no love style itsumade datte love style  
You are mine, I'm yours, forever Only you, love you

Hikaru softly pulled Kaoru away a little so as to look him in the eyes.

"Kaoru, why are you crying?" he asked in concern.

Kaoru tirned his eyes away and murmured something that Hikaru couldn't quite hear.

"What was that?" he asked.

Kaoru looked back and softly asked, "You love Haurhi, don't you?"

Hikaru's eyes widened slightly. Sure, he had meant to make his brother miss him a little, but he hadn't thought Kaoru would have jumped to that conclusion. His little brother was usually so much smarter than that.

Hikaru smiled warmly as his twin and said, "Baka."

"Eh?" Kaoru started at his brother in shock. He was crying and his brother was insulting him.

Hikaru looked Kaoru straight in the eye and said "Why would you ever think such a thing? There's only one person in this whole world I have eyes for, and that's you, Kaoru."

Kaoru's tear-filled eyes lit up with happiness and a smile broke out on his face before his beautiful twin kissed him tenderly. A kiss filled with all the love they had for each other and releasing all the stress that had felt through the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: Okay, hopefully that was okay. It was my first real Hitachiincest fic, and I'm a little nervous. I know I made Kaoru seem very… weepy, but I kinda see him having that reaction. He may be more level headed, but he definitely seems to me the type that would cry his eyes out after he had been truly hurt (such as after "finding out" his brother didn't care as much anymore. Also, I HATE writing Haruhi, she's sooooo difficult. I didn't really appreciate how hard she was to write until I started trying it. So yeah, she was probably quite OOC.

Hikaru: Kaoru, you know I would never leave you right?

Kaoru: Of course, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Then let us declare out love in a much more intimate way. ::pulls Kaoru to the bedroom and closes and locks the door behind them::

Kanoi::watches after then with eyes about to pop out, but finally snaps out of it:: HEY, HEY!!! NO FAIR! I WANNA SEE!!! IT MAY INSPIRE ME::sighs in defeat:: Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the fic, please review. Also, here are the translated lyrics to the song for those of you who don't already have them:

Chatting with some girl as your watching, Oh No, No, No!  
I'm showing off to make you jealous, Oh Yes, Yes, Yes!  
My darling please, love is more exciting,  
My darling please, if there are some obstacles in it's way.

That's our love style, our way of loving,  
I need you, I want you forever.  
This is our love stylem thoroughly our love style,  
You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you.

Maybe I overdid it a little... Did I make you really angry? Oh No, No, No.  
I'll give you a hug, lets make up. Oh Yes, Yes, Yes.  
My darling, please, our bone,  
Becomes stronger and deeper if we overcome our insecurities.

That's our love style, that's how we go ahead.  
I need you, I want you, forever.  
This is our love style forever and ever,  
Our love style,  
You are mine, I'm yours, forever, only you, love you ... ... (more)


End file.
